


Prompt one shots

by Dantesccount



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Overwatch (Video Game), The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantesccount/pseuds/Dantesccount
Summary: This is a one shot book based on prompts found on Tumblr , 67 prompts total with characters and reader inserts from a wide range of fandoms.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che, Bloodhound/Lifeline | Ajay Che, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jacob Seed/Reader, Jesse McCree & Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, John Seed/Reader, Joseph Seed/Reader, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Prompt one shots

Index . 

1\. First time ( D . Va / Reader )

2\. Oral sex ( John Seed / Reader )

3\. Anal sex ( Reaper / Soldier 76 )

4\. Fingering ( Moira / Mercy )

5\. Outdoors sex ( Jacob Seed / Reader )

6\. Car sex ( Sharky Boshaw / Reader )

7\. Shower/tub sex ( Ironman / Captain America )

8\. Biting/scratching ( Thor / Reader )

9\. Phone sex ( Dokkaebi x Caviera )

10\. Cybersex/sexting/Skype sex ( Sombra x Tracer )

11\. Public sex ( Mirage x Crypto )

12\. Bodyswap sex ( Reader x Eddie Brock x Venom )

13\. Shotgunning ( Doomfist x Reader )

14\. Porn (watching it or making it) ( Lifeline x Bangalore ) 

16\. Voyeurism ( Iron man x Reader )

17\. Masturbation (mutual or otherwise) ( John Seed x reader ) 

18\. Desperation ( Mercy x Genji )

19\. Multiple orgasms/marathon sex ( Widowmaker x Sombra ) 

20\. Orgasm denial ( Joseph Seed x Pastor Jerome )

21\. Toys ( Loki x Iron Man )

22\. Costumes/dressing-up/crossdressing ( Hanzo x McCree ) 

23\. Role play ( Jacob Seed x Reader ) 

24\. Bondage/restraints ( Mercy x Reaper ) 

25\. Blindfolds/sensory deprivation ( John Seed x Reader )

26\. Wing!kink/other nonhuman traits ( Mercy x Pharah )

27\. Body worship ( Lifeline x Mirage ) 

28\. Fuck-or-die/sex pollen ( Jack Morrison x M!Reader )

29\. Frottage/outercourse ( ? X ? ) 

30\. Riding ( Pastor Jerome x Reader )

31\. Dancing (dirty or otherwise) ( Mirage x Gibraltar )

32\. Coming untouched ( Wraith x Wattson )

33\. Hate!sex/angry!sex ( Moira x Mercy )

34\. Power play ( Nadia x Reader )

35\. Spanking ( Joseph Seed x Dutch )

36\. Rimming ( Asra x Julian )

37\. Lingerie/panties ( Faith Seed x Reader ) 

38\. Food ( Maximillian x Reader ) 

39\. Bad!sex ( Junkrat x Roadhog ) 

40\. Anonymous sex/one-night stand ( Caveria x Doc )

41\. Domesticity ( Bucky Barnes x Captain America ) 

42\. Accidental stimulation ( Zenyatta x Maximillian ) 

43\. Alpha/omegaverse ( Lifeline x Bangalore ) 

44\. Class or power differences AU  
(noble/commoner, master/slave, etc.) ( Mercy x Reaper ) 

45\. Ownership/claiming/marking ( Jacob Seed x Reader ) 

46\. Caught in the act ( Grace x Deputy ) 

47\. Shaving kink ( BlackWidow x Reader )

48\. Come-marking ( Lucio x Asra ) 

49\. Fantasies & fantasizing ( Mercy x Moira ) 

50\. Forbidden love/tryst ( John Seed x Deputy ) 

51\. Friends with benefits ( Sombra x McCree ) 

53\. Hurt/comfort ( Pharah x Brigitte ) 

54\. Control/loss of control ( Reaper x Widowmaker )

55\. Water/rain/ocean ( Ana x Reader ) 

56\. Sex worker AU ( Zarya x Reader )

57\. Rough sex ( Mei x Junkrat ) 

58\. Scent ( John Seed x Deputy ) 

59\. Wall!sex or other sex standing up ( Sigma x Reader )

60\. Bed-sharing ( Blackwatch Genji x McCree )

61\. Morning sex ( Bloodhound x Crypto )

62\. Dirty talk ( Joseph / John x Deputy )

63\. Tentacles ( Venom x Reader )

64\. Striptease ( Lifeline x Bloodhound )

65\. Non-human AU (vampires, werewolves, etc.) ( Loba x Wraith ) 

66\. Reunion ( Soldier 76 x Reaper ) 

67\. Tickling (erotic or otherwise) ( Sigma x Sombra ) 

68\. Sex in a crisis situation ( Gibraltar x Mirage )

69\. Sixty-nine (dudes!) ( Genji x McCree ) 

Source: tiptoe39


End file.
